


My Own Hero

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Jimmy Novak, F/M, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jimmy is the butt of the joke of the other demons, as usual. <em>(Demon!Jimmy/Ruby.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Hero

**Title:**  My Own Hero  
**Prompt:** Kiss prompt - type: upside down/Spiderman  
**Medium:** Fic   
**Rating:**  PG  
**Warnings:**  A bit of violence.  
**Summary:**  Jimmy is the butt of the joke of the other demons, as usual. _(Demon!Jimmy/Ruby.)_

He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Or demon, depending on who was making the claim. Jimmy was on his way back to the motel room he’d gotten earlier before making the trip to the bar when he ran into four demons in an alley. All he wanted was to take the shortcut he’d found earlier, but he found the task was going to be far more complex.

Jimmy held up a hand in a sort of half wave to the four. All of the looked in his direction, almost as if they were hungry. Not for food, but for a grunt demon that just so happened to be an ex-vessel to an angel. He knew the look. He’d seen it before many times.

Proceeding down the alley, he walked past the four. Jimmy wondered if they were just messing around with him this time. A little hope was blooming in the back of his mind.

Until one whistled, “Look at him go. No wonder that damn angel chose him. He’s so pretty.”

The remark got him to stop walking and look back over his shoulder at the group. One of the men was advancing slowly towards him, assumedly the one who whistled and made the remark. His expression turned to a glare and he turned all the way around to face the man, who was a little bigger than him. Jimmy would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated. “Don’t you have souls to be collecting or something?”

“Don’t you?” This guy seemed to be the leader of the four and he had no problem getting in Jimmy’s face, doing his all to intimidate the ex-vessel even more.

“Ha ha. Screw you,” Jimmy snarled. He thought maybe if he showed some backbone against demons, it would get them to back off. Ruby had told him once that he was too nice at times to be a demon.

His snarl didn’t help any though. It only pissed off the possessed man. “How about you learn to respect your higher ups, vessel?” The words came out in a growl as he threw a hard right punch aimed for Jimmy’s face.

He went to duck, but moved the wrong way and still got hit, falling face down to the rough cement. Pushing himself up, the leader decided to kick him in the chest and cause him to roll onto his back with a groan.

“Maybe it’ll sink in this time around.” He snapped his fingers twice and the other three demons circled around Jimmy. He let out another small groan and got another kick. The leader kicked him in the face this time though, causing him to fall unconscious.

When Jimmy came to again, he found himself staring at some sort of grate with his body tightly constricted. He craned his neck forward to see a rope around him that was tied off to the grate. And he was swinging. “Very funny,” he mumbled as he realized he was hanging upside down.

“You got yourself in trouble again?” a female voice called. Of course he knew who it was attached to.

He tried his best to wiggle free, but it wasn’t working. “Slightly. Mind giving me a hand?”

She approached him and tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him. “You really outdid yourself this time, Jim.”

“Ruby, just get me down.”

“What’s the magic word?”

Jimmy snarled a little at her and wiggled himself to swing forward. Ruby reached up and took hold of his head with a pointed look. If he hadn’t been spending time with her and knew she was making fun of him silently, he would’ve thought she looked sympathetic. “Please,” he grumbled as she got closer.

The look turned into a smirk and Ruby gave him a rough kiss. It wasn’t anything new to be added to their complicated relationship, but the being upside down part of it was. Honestly, Jimmy liked it. But there wasn’t much he could do since he was the one tied up.

She pulled back, grinning lightly at him. “Alright. Let’s get you down then.”

He gave a nod and she got on her toes, pulling out a pocket knife to cut the rope. Jimmy used a little force along with it and it gave. He fell to the ground in a heap and picked himself up with a grumble. “Can we just go? Now I’ve got a damn headache.” Ruby nodded and took his hand, leading the way back to the motel room.  



End file.
